A Maximum Ride Chatroom
by koko5x
Summary: Jeb Makes the flock do a chatroom for therapy Who will get the last laugh...THE AUDIANCE
1. Iggy is smexy

I do not own Maximum Ride cause I may be awesome but, I'm not that awesome. Plus, I don't have any money for you to take so HAW!

**_A Maximum Ride Chatroom_**

**Max_3's_Cookie: Has logged on**

**Fangalishess: Has logged on**

**Blind_and_Smexy: Has logged on**

**Tickin_Time_BOMB: Has logged on**

**I'm_HUNGRY: Has logged on**

**Little_Halo: Has logged on**

**Max_3's_Cookie: Why are we talking in a chat room when were in the same freaking house?**

**Fangalishess: Because Jeb found it as therapy when really it's a load of Cr-**

**Little_Halo: Fang you do remember there are kids on this right?**

**Fangalishess: Well it's not like I can whisper it to Max. Can I?**

**Fangalishess: Um…Ig?**

**Blind_and_Smexy: Yes?**

**Fangalishess: What's with tha smexy?**

**Blind_and_Smexy: I can't say ugly then I'd be lying.**

**Fangalishess: sssshhhuuurrreeee…Whatever you say *silently snickers***

**Blind_and_Smexy: WHAT DID YOU SAY!**

**Little_Halo: uh-oh!**

**Tickin_Time_BOMB: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!**

**I'm_HUNGRY: Um max?**

**Max_3's_Cookie: Yes?**

**I'm_HUNGRY: Isn't this supposed to be therapy?**

**I'm_HUNGRY: Like make us calmer and better people?**

**Max_3's_Cookie: Yes. Why?**

**I'm_HUNGRY: Cause, I think it's having the opposite effect…**

**Fangalishess: Isaid that your not smexy.**

**Blind_and_Smexy: Oh yeah, I know someone who thinks that you smexy..**

**Fangalishess: Don't you dare!**

**Blind_and_Smexy: Ma-**

**Fangalishess: SHUT UP!**

**Blind_and_Smexy: I KNOW THAT MAX THINKS FANG IS SMEXY!**

**Tickin_Time_BOMB: :O**

**I'm_HUNGRY: :O**

**Little_Halo: :O**

**Max_3's_Cookie: GGGRRRRRR! IGGY!**

**Fangalishess: AND I KNOW THAT IGGY IS GAY!**

**Blind_and_Smexy: AM NOT! TAKE THAT BACK!**

**Fangalishess: MAKE ME!**

**Blind_and_Smexy: FINE THEN!**

**Blind_and_Smexy: Has logged off**

**Little_Halo: MAX! Stop Iggy he's going to blow up something!**

**Fangalishess: NOT MY I-POD!**

**_BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!_**

**Blind_and_Smexy: Has logged on**

**Fangalishess: :'-( My I-pod….**

**Max_3's_Cookie: That was uncalled for Iggy…**

**Fangalishess: Has logged of (crying) THAT MEAN IGGY!**

**Blind_and_Smexy: Is anyone curios how it said that on it's own?**

**Max_3's_Cookie: DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!**

**I'm_HUNGRY: That was mean Iggy! **

**Little_Halo: Yeah that was just cold hearted!**

**Max_3's_Cookie: Most of the time I'm afraid to agree with Angel but, SHE'S RIGHT! THAT WAS HORRIBLE!**

**Blind_and_Smexy: YOUR JUST DEFENDING CAUSE YOU THINK HE'S SMEXY!**

**Blind_and_Smexy: Has loggen off (in a huff)**

And that's the end I know total cliffhanger but, don't worry they'll be back soon so keep watching and please review that makes the next chapter come sooner.


	2. JUST APOLOGIZE!

**I don't own Maximum ride but, I will one day "mmmwwwhhhhaaaahhhhaaaa"**

***This means action***

**(This means thought)**

**Knock_u_out: Has logged on**

**Da_Fangster: Has logged on**

**SCAAC: Has logged on**

**Gass_Attack: Has logged on**

**Swan_Feathered_Angel: Has logged on**

**Knock_u_out: Um…Nudge what's with the username?**

**SCAAC: Oh it stands for SUPER COOL AVIAN AMERICAN CHICK.**

**Swan_Feathered_Angel: COOL!**

**Knock_u_out: K…anyways…u ok fang?**

**Da_Fangster: Ya I'm having my little I-pod's funeral outside behind the oak. Everyone's invited except "The One Who Shouldn't Be Named"**

**Gass_Attack: You mean Ig-**

**Da_Fangster: I don't want to even hear his name right now**

**Pyro_To_Da_Max: Has logged on**

**Gass_Attack: Hey Iggy**

**Pyro_To_Da_Max: Hey Gazzy**

**(chirp chirp)**

**Pyro_To_Da_Max: Ah come on guys you can't ignore me forever**

…**..**

**Pyro_To_Da_Max:Ah come on guys someone talk to me**

**Gass_Attack: I'm Talking to you**

**Pyro_To_Da_Max: Thank you Gazzy**

**SCAAC: Wer'e mad at you so we're not going to talk to you**

**Pyro_To_Da_Max: You just did.**

**SCAAC: Dang It!**

**Knock_u_out: That VERY mean to do Iggy**

**Pyro_To_Da_Max: He called me gay**

**Swan_Feathered_Angel: Ig's got a point**

**Da_Fangster: He said that max Thinks I'm sme..I mean Sexy…I mean ugh you know what I mean**

**Pyro_To_Da_Max: What don't you not LIKE Max calling you smexy**

**Da_Fangster: No I do like max calling me sme..I mean Sexy…I mean…UGH!**

**SCAAC: WOW! Iggy I didn't know you could be that deep…**

**Swan_Feathered_Angel: Fang stop frowning Iggy has a point (For the first time!)**

**Gass_Attack: So will yall two apolagize all ready**

**Da_Fangster: ****L *Humph!***

**Knock_u_out: (Wow I don't even have to talk I think this therapy is working)**

**Da_Fangster: FINE! I'm sorry for calling you gay.**

**Pyro_To_Da_Max: And I'm sorry for saying that max thinks your smexy, and I'm sorry for blowing up your I-Pod, and I'm sorry for the paint..**

**Da_Fangster: Paint? What Paint?**

**Pyro_To_Da_Max: OH! Hehe…nothing…J**

**Da_Fangster: Yah…Riiiiggghhhtttt…**

I will come up with new ideas but as for right now help me out and wright down you Ideas and review.J

**PYROS UNITE!**


	3. LISA IS BACK!

THE RED HEAD WONDER IS BACK! Me and my freind(with the help of Haley. Thank you alot) came up with the idea of What would happen If the red head wonder came back. Oh and also I don't own maximum ride but if I did I would still share it with James Patterson (cause he has awesome ideas).

**3razer_butt_kicker: Has logged on**

**2_hot_4_u: Has logged on**

**lil_mi$$_zun$hine: Has logged on**

**blind&proud_of_it: Has logged on**

**tyme_BOMB: Has logged on**

**loquacios_4_life: Has logged on**

**lil_mi$$_zun$hine: Hi everybody**

**3razer_butt_kicker: Hi Angel**

**2_hot_4_u: Why are we doing this for the third time?**

**3razer_butt_kicker: Cause of nudge -.-**

**loquacios_4_life: This is fun**

**blind&proud_of_it: No it's not**

**lil_mi$$_zun$hine: Um igg, u can't see the keyboard 0.0**

**blind&proud_of_it: uh total's typing for me**

**loquacios_4_life: He's in my lap**

**3razer_butt_kicker: 0.0**

**tyme_BOMB: 0.0**

**2_hot_4_u: So who's typing for iggy**

**3razer_butt_kicker: uuuuummmmm celeste?**

**blind&proud_of_it: Who eva they are their fuzzy**

**lil_mi$$_zun$hine: celeste is right here**

**tyme_BOMB: Ari?**

**3razer_butt_kicker: He's dead :'-(**

**2_hot_4_u: Y DON'T YA ASK DA PERSON D:**

**blind&proud_of_it: oh…yeah =/ **

**loquacios_4_life: So who is it**

**2_hot_4_u: ur mom**

**loquacios_4_life: REALLY!**

**3razer_butt_kicker: No Nudge **

**loquacios_4_life: …**

**3razer_butt_kicker: SO WHO'S TYPING FOR IGGY!**

**lil_mi$$_zun$hine: ****I tried to read their mind but it was empty or not their.**

**3razer_butt_kicker: I could only think of who could be with fang **

**loquacios_4_life: Um max what do ya mean**

**2_hot_4_u: *face pales* NOOOOOO**

**lil_mi$$_zun$hine: say WAT! this person barely has a brain.**

**3razer_butt_kicker: and?**

**lil_mi$$_zun$hine: Ohhh it's a girl!**

**2_hot_4_u:uuuhhhhhhh**

**3razer_butt_kicker: AND?**

**lil_mi$$_zun$hine: She's vain about her red hair…**

**2_hot_4_u: well uh…**

**3razer_butt_kicker: . ANNNNDDDD!**

**lil_mi$$_zun$hine: her name starts with a L…**

**2_hot_4_u: oh no… SHE'S BACK!**

**3razer_butt_kicker: I'm going to kill her!**

**2_hot_4_u: Why are you here lisa!**

**blind&proud_of_it: (With Lisa typing) I'm over you Fang!**

**3razer_butt_kicker: THAT'S IT! **

**3razer_butt_kicker: Has logged out (ready to kick some butt)**

**2_hot_4_u: Why are you taking over Iggy's profile?**

**blind&proud_of_it: (With Lisa typing) To get you and that bitch of a Max back…**

**blind&proud_of_it: (With Iggy typing) HELP ME!**

I know cliffhanger right I'm just mean like that so Will Lisa completely take over the chatroom? Will Max kick her butt? Will Iggy get saved from her in time? those questions will be answered ( and be replaced by more) in the next chapter


	4. PLEASE READ

Guys I'm sorry but I won't be able to put up the next chapter for a while, because The Fourth of July is coming up. So right now I'll talk to all you who have reviewecd cause they only let you review once every chapter, And all your reviewers get digital cake (NOT COOKIES!)

ninjastar954: Awesome you're my first review! Thanks for taking the time to wright this review.

wise sea weed brain girl:Ya kinda made them up right on the spot right in the middle of a speech my mom was giving it was kind of funny cause I started laughing right in the middle of it…

stabbythings:Your review made me leap with joy THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

GakuenAliceGRL:The pain the used to paint Fang's clothes pink, but DON'T TELL FANG!

Haley.:Thanks for your help it gave me the idea for chapter 3 so thank you and other people out there please wright down your ideas and I'll surely put it in a chapter

Ilovejolly16:That's ok read Fnick's Witness' coment then read mine I'll have an ackward silence of my own

whatever:Well thank you and smexy is a newer awsomer word for sexy and IGGY IS SMEXYER THAN FANG!

Fnick's Witness: At first when you said "I'm gonna kill Lissa. Oh and koko5x!" I thought you meant you where going to kill me to…yah *awkward silence* But I finally wised up. I'm sorry I havent read the book with lissa in it for a long time I'm sorry and it won't let me edit for some reason. It's okay if fang cries about that I would cry if my laptop was blown up.**I change the usernames a lot because the same old usernames would get boring eventually.**

Puppybluie:read thing in bold in Fnick's Witness

DeathAngels1996: Thanks

ninjastar954: wow not only are you my first but you comment again I think I have my first regular


	5. I'M GOING TO KILL HER!

I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while been VERY busy. Oh and the last time I checked I was A teenage crazy girl, NOT a awesome wrighter of Maximum Ride.

**RedNButyful: Lissa**

**I_WILL_KILL_LISSA: Max**

**G&I: Gazzy**

**Confused: Nudge**

**I_WILL_KILL_LISSA: I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU…**

**RedNButyful: WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO MAX…HUNH?**

**Dark_Angel: Fang**

**Dark_Angel: I can't find her any where in the house or outside…**

**RedNButyful: HAHAHAHA YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME! **

**G&I: THAT'S IT!**

**G&I: WHERE IS IGGY YOU (Insert cussword here)**

**(long silence)**

**I_WILL_KILL_LISSA: …****Gazzy?…**

**G&I: WHERE IS HE?**

**RedNButyful: I'LL NEVER TELL YOU!**

**RedNButyful: (Iggy typing) GUYS HELP ME! SHE'S INSANE! AND I KNOW WHERE WE ARE WE'RE…*gets hand slapped away***

**RedNButyful: OH…SHUTUP YOU!**

**Dark_Angel: Oh will you release him already Lissa?**

**RedNButyful: I don't know does this piss you and Max off**

**Dark_Angel: yes…**

**I_WILL_KILL_LISSA: YES..NOW LET HIM GO!**

**Sweet_n_Inocent: Angel**

**Sweet_n_Inocent: I FIGURED OUT WHERE SHE IS?**

Leavin it here cause I'm mean ,and YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! I'm complewtely cluless for the next chap…and I like your idea Fnick's Witness ,but I'm going to have to put that on hold but don't worry It'll be in a chap whenever I'm finished with this story line….


	6. I'M BACK! XD

Koko:GUESS WHAT GUYS! I'm back! You guys have NO idea how SORRY I am. I'm surprised no one has shown up at my house and threatened to burn it down…

Kinan: Erhem.

Koko: Oh yes! I also thought as a treat to all of my poor viewers, I would amp up the insanity by adding my imaginary friend, KINAN! *light shines on Kinan and a little recorder plays a crowds clapping* I didn't introduce him earlier 'cause I was scared you guys would think I was insane and flame me to death. *looks at crowd with 'bambi' eyes* I would really appreciate it if you didn't flame me.

Kinan: Koko….Are you going to start the story?

Koko: OH yes the story. I'm sorry guys but, I can't give you a chapter today. *gets pelted and buried under Max plushies*

Kinan:Koko….KOKO? Oh well….I guess I'll make up for my owners stupidity and end this arc once and for all.

DISCALMER:

Kinan: Uh….Koko doesn't own….

**I-WON-XD: Max**

**Golden_Halo: Angel**

**F-ANG-ALLY: Fang**

**FReEdOm: Iggy**

**GreenCloud: Gazzy**

**Yummy: Nudge**

**I-WON-XD: YES! I have defeated the she-devil once and for all!**

**GreenCloud: I missed it! :'( How'd ya defeat her?**

**F-ANG-ALLY: Well \Angel traced her down.**

**Golden_Halo: It was simple. All I had to do was search for the IQ of an orangutan and I found her.**

**I-WON-XD: It turned out she was just in the garage…**

**GreenCloud: And then what?**

**F-ANG-ALLY: Max then used her Chuck Norris skills and ninja kicked her onto the ground.**

**I-WON-XD: And the, I took her ultimate source of power…**

**GreenCloud: What…**

**I-WON-XD: Her red hair!**

**Golden_Halo: Yep, she shaved her bald.**

**F-ANG-ALLY: We eventually found Igs in the pile of dirty laundry with a sock stuck in his mouth.**

**Yummy: Well that doesn't sou-**

**F-ANG-ALLY: It was Gazzy's sock.**

**Yummy: THAT'S HORRIBLE!**

**FReEdOm: It wasn't exactly a 'clean' time….**

***crickets***

**FReEdOm: Oh whatever…I'm logging off…**

**FReEdOm: Has logged off.**

**Kinan: Ok readers. There's your finish. It may not be very climactic but, that is the power of a horrible time separation.**

**Koko:*groans and rubs head* What…AHH ANGRY READERS! *hides behind Kinan***

**Kinan:*rolls eyes* Please don't give up on us ok? I don't want to be alone with her….**


End file.
